dcvillainsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Amazo
History Origin The android Amazo was built by insane scientist Professor Ivo, who became obsessed with immortality. The original Justice League of America (Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter) encounter Amazo after experiencing the sudden loss of their abilities. After hearing reports that certain long-lived creatures are being stolen in unusual ways(a catfish was stolen using a green beam to cut through the wall, and a Cicada was captured with a golden lasso), the team deduces their powers have actually been stolen. The heroes split up to guard other long-lived animals, only to be defeated in turn (except for Superman and Batman) by Amazo, who locks the entire team in gas-filled cylinders. Before erasing their memories, Ivo reveals himself as the mastermind behind the scheme and that, using data collected from the captured animals, he will create a serum of longevity. By extending his lifespan by 500 years, Ivo hopes to conquer his fear of death and the World (as he can always create more serum, or perfect it into true immortality). Thinking himself ahead since Batman has no superpowers and he possesses a piece of kryptonite to defeat Superman, Ivo is foiled by Green Lantern. The Lantern had used some of the yellow-colored gas to protect himself from the memory erasing before recharging his ring and using it to draw Amazo's powers away, restoring the League's powers & minds. Ivo and Amazo are defeated, with Ivo being jailed (ironically sentenced to 500 years), and Amazo being stored in the Justice League trophy room. Reactivated At the suggestion of team mascot Snapper Carr, the Justice League reactivates Amazo to deal with an alien threat that has drained their success factor. Although the alien drains Amazo's abilities, the android's combined powers overload the creature as intended, causing it to become inert and giving the team back their success factor. The Justice League then defeats Amazo once again and returns the android to storage. When the Justice League lose their powers due to the machinations of the villain Libra the heroes reactivate Amazo once again. The android draws in their lost powers, which are eventually returned via technology devised by Batman and the Atom. Radiation from an exploding red sun in deep space reaches Earth and weakens Superman significantly. The radiation also revives Amazo, who defeats the remainder of the Justice League, and imprisons them, though making sure they can watch him. Amazo then seeks out Ivo, wishing to be deactivated. Discovering Ivo cannot assist, the android decides to kill both Ivo and Superman; however, they escape with a teleportation device Superman had hidden in his mouth to the Fortress of Solitude. Superman is forced to create and use a machine called the "Supermobile" to compensate for his weakened state, which shields him from the radiation and is able to imitate his powers, along with other attachments, with which he battles against Amazo and saves both Ivo and Lois Lane. Superman then uses the device to travel five days into the future, when the effects of the red solar radiation have passed Earth. Newly empowered, Superman defeats Amazo and rescues the Justice League. Amazo is reactivated by former Justice League foe the Key, who seeks a cure for his current shrunken state by using the abilities of the superhero team. Hawkman, however, helps the Justice League defeat Amazo, and fellow member Zatanna restores the The Key to his former state. Justice League Detroit Amazo once again escapes the Fortress of Solitude and travels to Yukon, Canada, where he demonstrates new powers; Amazo now have the ability to copy the personality of others. It copies the personality of a man hated by the city, called "Slick" Jake MacGregor and begins attacking the population. The Justice League go to stop him. Martian Manhunter divides the team up so they can search more areas. J'onn and Dale Gunn are the first to be attacked and then the entire team is defeated. Aquaman returns to bunker headquarters after finding his wife missing and sees that his teammates are gone; the only clue to their whereabouts being a map of Canada. Meanwhile, Dale Gunn and J´onn J´onzz escape to find out who Amazo copied, in order to defeat it. Soon, they find Jake McGregor and learn about his desire to get revenge against the city. Aquaman and Mera along with L.O.S.T save their friends and follow Amazo's trail to Vancouver. Aquaman, Vixen and Steel attack Amazo, but are unable to resist the combined power of the whole League. Suddenly, Amazo is confronted by himself in the form of Jake MacGregor, who is actually J'onn J'onzz in disguise. Taking advantage of the Android's confusion, Aquaman knocks him out and Amazo turns off again. After facing Amazo, Aquaman leaves the team to save his marriage with Mera. Amazoids While they were enjoying a day off, Guy Gardner and Ted Kord are caught by surprise when Starman fell before them. They decide to take him to headquarters to investigate. During the examination, it's discovered that Starman was not the only metahuman who had had his powers drained, so Martian Manhunter suggested that Ivo had returned for revenge and prepares the team to find him. Meanwhile, Ice, Guy and Kara, whilst in the headquarters, are attacked by a man in black (a version of Amazo). Ice slows him down but the man breaks free, leaving Guy and Kara unconscious. Ice takes Guy's power ring and pursues the mysterious man. The Justice League uses Guy's power battery to find Ice and end up in a town in the middle of the desert that is entirely populated with robots. They are being watched by Ivo, who keeps Ice as his prisoner, the League are soon attacked by Amazoids. Ivo tells Ice that serum of immortality was turning him into a living statue and now his only wish was to die. Meanwhile, the Amazoids concentrate all their powers on Ivo, the result does not go as expected and only the androids are destroyed. Ice uses the Power Ring to heal him. Ivo is forgiven for his crimes. Timazo One version of Amazo is pulled from the timestream by a curious Hourman, who wishes to meet his "ancestor". Amazo responds by attacking Hourman and copying the "Worlogog", an artifact embedded in the android. Amazo then becomes "Timazo" and wreaks havoc with his new-found ability to manipulate time, until hurled back into the timestream as his former self by Hourman. A current version of Amazo has several more encounters with Hourman. The Bigger They Come While on mission in Florida, Steel and Wonder Woman discovers that an Amazo is about to be activated with the powers of the entire Justice League, so Steel calls other members to dismantle the android. Amazo activates itself and begins fighting the JLA. Then the JLA calls in more and more of its reserves to face him (including some long-absent members like Blue Beetle, Animal Man and Aztek), Amazo only gets more and more powerful. Superman disbands the team, making the android collapse and auto shut down. JLA/Avengers When reality has been changed by the death of the Grand Master, the teams are talking about their past encounters, the first of which being when they were fighting against Ultron-5 and Amazo. Later, Amazo is seen with a team of robotic villains overwhelming Thor, so that he can't enter Krona's Headquarters. Overnight Deliveries Batman and Nightwing discover an Amazo in a weapons shipment and manage to destroy the android by deactivating its individual abilities, such as using explosive batarangs to damage its leg (preventing it from using the Flash's speed) and covering its eyes with plastic explosive (causing its eyes to be destroyed when it uses Superman's heat vision), before finally destroying it with a missile from the Batmobile. Infinite Crisis Another Amazo participates in a massive attack by a group of villains on the city of Metropolis,trying to replicate Superboy Prime's powers,but Prime was immune. Later,he is decapitated by Black Adam. Kid Amazo In JLA Classified,it's discovered that Professor Ivo used Amazo's biotechnology to fertilize a woman, to create a cyborg with similar powers as his 'father' Amazo,to destroy the JLA. At birth the child was given a couple who created it and gives it the name of Frank Halloran. Years later,Amazo find an older Frank and tries to convince him about his true origin,but he refuses to accept,meanwhile the JLA watch them. Trying to persuade Frank to join him, Amazo create a massive earthquake in the city,he can prevent the city being destroyed and decides to become a hero called Kid Amazo,to annoy his father. In anger Amazo attacks his son,but Frank destroys and goes in search of Ivo. Trinity In the alternative reality of Trinity, Amazo are giant robots controlled by government to capture unregistered metahumans. Red Tornado Ivo secretly downloads Amazo's programming into the body of the Red Tornado, the creation of sometime ally Professor T.O. Morrow. Several members of the JLA battle an army of Red Tornado androids, until discovering that Red Tornado's body is intended for the mind of Solomon Grundy. Although the process is prevented, the Amazo programming asserts itself and attacks the superhero team, despite their attempts to dismantle the android. Vixen eventually destroys the Red Tornado body by shearing it in half. A new body is created for the Red Tornado, although the Amazo programming from the first body downloads into the shell. The android battles the JLA until teleported into the gravity well of the red star Antares. Flashpoint In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint , Amazo was a corrections officer of the military Doom prison. Amazo is controlled by the Atom via a mental interface. Powers and Abilities Former Powers *'Time Manipulation': After copying the powers of Hourman, Amazo gained the ability to control and manipulate time. He could see the future, past and even other timelines. Powers *'Self Repair': He is able to rebuild entire limbs,in matters of seconds. *'Absorption Cells': Amazo's synthetic body permits the android to replicate the special abilities of any super-beings in his immediate proximity. With every being encountered, Amazo becomes even more powerful and virtually unstoppable. *'Power Amplification': The ability to absorb others' powers and magnify them to greater levels. *'Default Template': He has a form of defect that consists of the powers of the first seven members of the Justice League, he is able to adapt to incorporate other powers, the powers include those of: *Powers of Superman *Powers of Wonder Woman *Powers of Flash *Powers of Martian Manhunter *Powers of Aquaman *Skills of Green Arrow *Intelligence and Skills of Batman Sources of Amazo's powers *'Superman' *'Wonder Woman' *'Flash' *'Martian Manhunter' *'Aquaman' *'Atom' *'Elongated Man' *'Black Lightining' *'Black Canary' *'Firestorm' *'Zatanna' *'Ray' *'Doctor Fate' *'Power Girl' *'Nth Metal' *'Parasite' *'Batman' *'Green Arrow' *'Animal Man' *'Captain Atom' *'Red Arrow' *'Hourman' *'Solomon Grundy' Equipment Wields an exact duplicate of: *Wonder Woman's lasso *Green Lantern's ring *Batman's batrangs *Arsenal and Green Arrow's arrows *Nth metal mace of Hawkgirl. Notes *In a battle with Amazo, the android demonstrated abilities and powers of Superman, Flash, Batman, Elongated Man, Atom and Parasite without actually seeing them and absorbing their powers. *In the DC Universe, Amazo is credited with being the first official android. Trivia *In Justice League animated series, Amazo is called "A.M.A.Z.O", it is usually referred to as "Ivo android" or just "Android". *In the animated series Justice League, Amazo is based on the android Super-Adaptoid from Marvel. Other Media Television * Amazo has appeared in the animated television series Justice League voiced by Robert Picardo. Even though he is called "A.M.A.Z.O." on Ivo's blueprints, he is usually referred to as "Ivo's android" or just "The Android" (Doctor Fate referred to him as "Amazo" on separate occasions, however). He first appeared in "Tabula Rasa, Part 1 and 2" when Lex Luthor stumbled upon the house of Dr. Ivo (already found dead), hoping for him to help rebuild his damaged suit to contain his cancer, and found Amazo. Discovering Amazo's powers when Amazo copied his face, Luthor used the Android to help him in his quest against the League. Amazo proved to be more than a match for the League when he copied their combined powers; however, Luthor's downfall came when Amazo copied the Martian Manhunter's powers and read Luthor's mind, discovering that he was just using him all along. After trouncing Luthor, he flew off into space using Hawkgirl's and Superman's powers. It was commented that he may evolve into a god with his copying powers. This version of Amazo appeared as a smooth, gray, statuesque figure with a face that was featureless save for a pair of orange eyes that glow whenever he analyzes and copies a new ability. He also temporarily incorporated elements of the other characters' physique, such as Hawkgirl's wings and the Flash's lightning-shaped antennae. * Amazo later appeared in the Justice League Unlimited episode "The Return" voiced again by Robert Picardo. His formerly gray "skin" now gleaming golden, his powers have evolved to the point where the combined League, including nearly all of its reserve members, were unable to hold him off while the Atom and Lex Luthor attempted to devise a weapon capable of defeating him using the original plans for the Android designed to neutralize Amazo's nanotechnology. Firing the weapon, it was revealed that Amazo has even evolved beyond the nanotechnology from which it was once made. Amazo had also defeated the entire force of the Green Lantern Corp on their home planet of Oa, before transporting the planet itself to another dimension, for no other reason than it was in his way, during his journey to Earth. However, it is revealed that Amazo was not seeking revenge on Luthor as initially thought, but in fact was looking for his philosophical advice on the meaning of existence. Convinced by Luthor to find the purpose of his existence by observing how life itself plays out over the seemingly endless eternity, Amazo decides to leave Luthor. He then finds a home with Doctor Fate to further ponder this new course for his life. It is later revealed that Luthor originally activated Amazo as part of a complex scheme to gain momentary access to his blueprints, which Luthor promptly memorizes using his photographic memory. He attempted to transfer his mind into the body of a second Amazo, but Amanda Waller destroyed the body during her attempt to arrest Luthor. He also appeared once more in the episode "Wake the Dead," to help stop Solomon Grundy. It was realized that Grundy was absorbing energy, and so Amazo left the fight in order to prevent his vast powers to help the rampaging monster and to consider how to approach the problem. * Amazo appears in the Young Justice episode "Schooled" voiced by Peter MacNicol. This version is much more mechanical in appearance. Amazo had been in battle with the Justice League. In the process, Amazo copied the powers of Superman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Captain Atom and two other League members. When his parts were being shipped to different S.T.A.R. Labs in Boston and New York, the convoy is intercepted by other Professor Ivo robots. Superboy found Professor Ivo, who unleashed Amazo on him. Amazo was getting the upper hand on Superboy until Robin and Kid Flash arrived. Amazo managed to prevent Young Justice from apprehending Professor Ivo. Superboy defeats Amazo by sending his fist through Amazo's head just when it returned from being intangible thus destroying it. The rest of Amazo's parts were shipped to S.T.A.R. Labs. * Amazo appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold in the episode "Triumvirate of Terror" voiced by Jeff Bennett. He appears as a member of the Legion of Doom attempting to beat the Justice League International in a baseball game. Film *Amazo appears in the 2010 Warner Bros. direct-to-DVD animation Batman: Under the Red Hood voiced by Fred Tatasciore who was uncredited for the role. He was being delivered to Black Mask's gang when some of Red Hood's henchmen took him away on a truck. Batman interfered and in the struggle Amazo was activated, apparently with the powers of Superman, Supergirl, Power Girl, or Martian Manhunter (i.e., invulnerability, super-strength, flight, and heat-beam eye blasts). He proved to be quite formidable, but was subdued after Nightwing showed up to aid his former mentor. Amazo's head was blown off with plastique and his remains were confiscated by Batman. Video Games *Amazo appears in the video game Justice League: Chronicles (2003). See Also *Amazo/Gallery Links *http://www.dccomics.com/heroes_and_villains/?hv=origin_stories/amazo&p=1 *http://www.dcuguide.com/who.php?name=amazo *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Amazo Category:Justice League Villains Category:Robots Categoria:Characters